Rules of Play
1) Be respectful of all involved. While confrontations will occur, keep the tone as genial as possible. Limit profanity in text and voice when possible. Keep any and all erotic themed ANYTHING to private. This server isn't about that. 2) We reserve the right to alter, ban, or adjust the rules as we see fit to account for this being a living world, and the fact that the base Pathfinder rules are not designed with this type of endeavor in mind. We also reserve the right to ask you to change your character if we deem it disruptive or abusive. Magic Item Creation is now 60% cost of the base items price, instead of 50%. 3) One day is equivalent to 4 days in game time, with a week consisting of 8 days 4) The downtime rules are in effect. There are some MINOR changes, to reflect the campaign format. First, downtime XP is once per real life day, and occupies 3 of the 4 days for that half-week, and may be taken regardless of current XP relation to any other player.Second, Mundane Crafting is rendered in GP, not SP, to speed up crafting and make the system more viable for players. Blanket discounts will not be given out. Third, a room/team/etc.. may only produce capital 3 days out of the 4 day half week ( total of 6 days a week), regardless of which days those are. Construction also can progress 6 days of the week at maximum. The PC may work all 8 days if they so wish, bit they cannot adventure that week as a result. The cut off time to have your Downtime entered by is midnight PST. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/other-rules/downtime/ 4a) Companions or creations are only able to provide you with +2 to your Downtime checks for Aiding, assuming they are trained in the skill in question. 4b) Once a day effects, and spells and effects that last under 8 hours (or 4 hours with the Vigilante Double time talent) can not be used for downtime. Multiple casts are okay! (so 2 4 hours spells etc! 5) Though Evil alignments are allowed, they present a particular problem in how characters portray them. Overt evil actions, particularly illegal ones, will quickly earn the ire of locals, guards, and government. As will "crazies". Please be subtle and intelligent with your evil, or at the least VERY clearly within the laws, if cruel in implementation. Anything involving Bestiality, mass murder, cannibalism, arson, and other gratuitous acts of evil should not be brought into this world. 6) Food and housing costs are expected to be paid for in #purchases, unless you are camping out in the woods or homeless in the streets during the warm season. One rank in survival is enough to assume you can feed yourself regularly, if simply. Once a personal domicile of some kind is built or purchased, this is also then accounted for. 7) Additional characters will become available one month after the first character is approved. The 3rd character, and subsequent characters, will continue to become available one additional month out. (3rd character 2 months from approval, 4th at 3 months from initial approval, etc...) This will continue to a maximum yet to be determined. If a character dies, or is retired by the player, the player may rebuild another character at half the level +1, with appropriate wealth by level. Medium experience track is used. 7a) If the retirement or death of a character results in a level 2 character, you begin with starting gold of 500 gp 7b) For those players who character clock is set on the 29th, 30th, 31st when it comes to a month without that number of days in it. Submit that character on the last day of the month. EX: Joe First Approved on the 31st of a month would get a 2nd character on the 30th on a month without 31 days, or 28th in February (or 29th) 8) FAQ's recommendations will be highly considered on a case by case basis, please just bring them up if you have concerns or questions. 9) Any effect that states "once per session" or that increases the sale value of items is not allowed. Neither ability works cleanly or well in the Living World format. Traits from Legacy of Fire are not allowed. 10) To setup an RP channel there is a requisite of having at least some property for other characters to go to. An RP channel will only be closed: a) on request of the player who's property it. b) the character's retirement. c) the player leaving . In any of these cases the RP log of the channel will be copied safely. 10a) @everyone Rp channel or not all properties are to be listed in #properties. With room and team break downs among your buildings. Read through the topic or Pm with any questions if you have questions. 10b) upon requesting a channel please give us a 1 sentence description of your business 11) Organizations and organizational backgrounds are allowed in a limited fashion. You can pursue being a part of a group (and we can try to push encounters in that direction) but statistical benefits of being those groups and feats unlocked by being in those groups are not permitted. Most of these benefits are based on "points" we would have to keep track of, unfortunately we can't keep track of every character's points in that organization. So it'll mostly be for fluff and encounter fodder. 12) We will be using the unofficial roll table for reincarnate https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/reincarnate/ unless otherwise specifically banned which will result in a reroll this choices are: Druegar, Android, Wyrwood thus far. 13) As of May 15th 2018, Downtime XP will be limited to once an in game month 13a) Players well above WBL may request a waiver to the above rule 13 with a break down of their WBL to show that DT XP won't do undo harm.. 14) Fast healing and Fast healer work as one instance of healing over multiple turns such that you will get + Half your con (min +1) more healing once per source of fast healing 15) Polymorph Any Object for the sake of changing your player race has the same restrictions as normal player creation plus any races you could roll in the extended reincarnation table that aren't otherwise banned. 15a)For the spell Polymorph Any Object, should any person decide to use it to change race and it achieves our restrictions of race choice and the "permanent" duration of the spell, treat the new body as non-magical as if they weren't under the effects of a polymorph spell. 16) Any class that has either Craft or Perform also gets Artistry as a class skill and that all classes have Lore as a class skill. Artistry can be used untrained, but Lore is trained only. The only thing the rules didn't cover (that I could find) was about bonuses that would apply to Craft or Perform should also apply to appropriate Artistry skills. The same could also be said for bonuses to Knowledge skills also applying to appropriate Lore skills. Example If a character gets a +1 bonus to Perform: Acting - they could also apply that +1 bonus to Artistry: Playwright If a character gets a +1 bonus to Knowledge: History... they could also apply that +1 to Lore: Ancient Elven History 17) As of July 5th 2018: Any player that leaves the game and returns can either choose to pick up where they left off with their old character or can choose to create a new character under the retired character rules. (Also, for those who do resume their old characters, they will not suffer from Capital Attrition during their absence) 18) Dragoncrafting, Shadow Piercing, Demon inplants, Elemental Augmentation, Fleshwrapping, Fungal Grafting are no longer on the Korvosan Market! If you need an item from those crafting abilities you must seek out a PC!(edited) 19) Psychic Duels are Banned 20) Full pouch duration has been reduced from instantaneous to 1 hour / levelCategory:Rules